fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Myojinaka Sayaka
Myojinaka Sayaka is one of the main characters of Hell-Fire Pretty Cure. Sayaka is a girl with a pretty big ego, who loves nothing as much as herself. She is very fond of accessory and other things that can make her 'even more beautiful'. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of the light of darkness. Personal Informations Bascis General Information Appearance In civilian, Sayaka has long, wavy, brown colored hair. Her hair reaches to her hips and she wears a star-formed pin in her hair. Her eyes are dark brown colored hair. She usually wears a dark orange dress in Victorian style. The black skirt of the dress reaches to her knees. She wears an orange vest over the dress. She wears black shoes with white socks that have black trims. An orange ribbon is attached to the jacket. Cure Gloom has taupe colored hair, that is styled into a ponytail. Her hair, even though tied into a ponytail, reach to her hips. The ponytail is hold by an orange hair pin. She wears a black dress. The dress is tied together with russet colored laces. The top of the dress has long, silver puffy sleeves that don't cover the neck and upper part of the chest. The dress is tied close to her body, hold by a russet colored ribbon. The skirt is black colored. She wears silver boots with black stockings. Her eye color changes to black. Personality A girl with a pretty big ego, who loves nothing as much as herself. She is very fond of accessory and other things that can make her 'even more beautiful'. Her biggest problem is to not look good and hardly cares for anything else. She also dislikes when people don't care about their outer beauty or when people call her arrogant. Relationships Etymology - Myojinaka comes from meaning "dark", "deep" or "profound", combined with meaning "earth" or "ground", and meaning "relationship" or "relation". So, Myojinaka means "dark ground relation". However, if 仲 is replaced by 中, which is pronounced just like 仲, the name could mean "beneath the dark ground". means "center" or "medium". - The name Sayaka can have different meanings, depending on the used kanjis. So Sayka can mean "bright", "clean" or "clear", coming from . But it can also mean "cool" or "cold", coming from . Cure Gloom - The word gloom definites total or partial darkness, a state of melancholy or depression or low spirits, or a despondent or depressed look or expression. However, it can also describe to appear or become dark, dim, or somber. Or to look sad, dismal, or dejected; frown. Other definitions of gloom are to fill with gloom; make gloomy or sad; sadden. And to make dark or somber.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/gloom Pretty Cure Cure Gloom Cure Gloom is the Pretty Cure of the light of darkness. She fights with the light of darkness against the power of white light to protect the gloom of darkness. Cure Gloom is usually spreading an aura of gloom around her, lending power to her team mates. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!". Attacks * - Cure Gloom's first attack in An Exchange of Morals!. Transformations "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!" - Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals! is the official transformation speech used by Myojinaka Sayaka to transform into Cure Gloom in Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals!. Music *''clear night ☀ explosion'' *''Harmony of Dissonance'' Trivia *Cure Gloom is the first Pretty Cure to wield the power of darkness. *Cure Gloom is the first Pretty Cure to have black eye color. *Sayaka is the 11th Pretty Cure to have three kanjis in her last name. The first were Kasugano Urara and Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Myoudouin Itsuki from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, Mikanki Amber and Koshokukoi Rubellit from the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series, Amanogawa Kirara from Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, and Usami Ichika and Arisugawa Himari from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *Cure Gloom is the second Pretty Cure to have brown as sub-color, preceded by Cure Chocolat from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Gallery References Category:FairySina Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Black Cures Category:Brown Cures